Dear Steve:
by LunaAngel5665
Summary: Steve finds letters from his mailbox, What letters will he get? Rated K for the LULZ! (I have to thank Sky for that! XD) Sorry for the cover, Sky demanded that...
1. Squids letter

Dear Steve,

Someday... I will get a sword and rule the sword and slay everyone including you! I may be retarded but I am awesome! MWAHAHAHA

guest: SkyDoesMinecraft:

Nooooo get away! D: *holds up budder sword with sharpness II, fire aspect III, etc.

YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE MAJESTIC BUDDER BLOCKS, INGOTS, FLOWERS, AND STUFF!

alright readers, wadaya think of my first story? Please review for cookies! Oh and tell me how to make it better if its already not good enough ;).

steve: why did you put SQUID in it?!

Luna: because I felt like it! XP

steve: now he's gonna TAKE OVER THE FRIGGING WORLD! D:

squid: *VERY evil voice* MUAHAHAHA I AM THE LORD!

Luna: 0_o

steve: see? -_-


	2. Skeletons letter

Dear Steve:

crush! kill! Destroy! SWAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG!

Sincerly, Skely

Guest: Steve.

SHUT THE FRIGGING HELL UP! *stabs skeleton with budder sword*

Soooooooo as always, review for CANDY CANES EVEN THOUGH ITS NOT CHRISTMAS!

oh and if ur wondering, yesh I am part of sky army.

(and check out BlessedMCs "Aquatic Evils" and Yellow Idea Hunters "Epic Jump Map Budder Edition!", they're really good stories, both on the epic jump map budder edition. You guys will love it! Cya!)


	3. Pigs letter

Dear Steve,

Oink.

Guest: Sethbling

Welcome back, sethbling here. Today I am going to show you my new pig grinder *evil face*. Pig: *squel!*

Luna: hey guys, I'm probobly not gonna do more in maybe some time cause I'm visiting America in 4 weeks and I need to pack.

Steve: noooooo no more letters! :(

Luna: *facepalm* anyways review for marshmallows! And rock out!


	4. Cows Letter

Dear Steve:

YOU ARE NOT AS AWESOME AS THE AMAZING COW TROOP! I REPEAT YOU ARE NOT AMAZING! AND ANTVENOM IS A DOUSHBAG!

Sincerly: FANTABULOUS COW

Guest: AntVenom

cow:moo, ant: shut up. Cow: moo, ant: shut up! Cow: moo, ant: OMFG SHUT THE FRIKKING GODAMN HELL UP YOU STUPID COW! -awkward silence- cow: moo. Ant: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH -runs down the street- CaptainSparkles: hey ant, got problems!? Sky: Yeah, trying to godamn sleep with Dawn here! Ant: -grumble-

Luna: Hey guys, wassup? I'm back! :)

Steve: OMG YOUR BACK DID YOU BRING STUFF FROM DISNEYLAND FOR MEH?!

Luna: nope

Steve: Damn -.-

Ant: WHY U TORMENT ME WITH COW, WHY?!

CaptainSparklez: and I was reading when ant had to be screaming.

-yell from other room-

sky: -coming out door- dawn just complained like, so badly.

-all glares at me-

Luna: -nervous look- guys, it's for the lulz...

-gets beat up, especially from sky-

Luna: -stands up with black eye- Welp, review for a piece of cake, Bye!

(and also plz go to mai profile pg and vote on who should be my next guest. In the meantime, I will write a fanfic on Enderlox! but may be some time to type it up.)


	5. Creepers Letter

Hi ppl, so one person voted on the poll. Oh well! :)

Dearest Steve:

Whoops, sorry Steve for blowing up your house, I have anger managment issues. BTW, I HATE YOU. That's all I have to say. :)

Regards,

Creeper

Guest: Deadlox

Wow, makes sense how creepers have anger management problems cause they are always blowing up. OH SHI- -BOOM-

Luna: I AM IN SYDNEY!

Steve: I'm lonely. :(

Angel Deadlox: review for a budder sword. It's boring up here. :/


	6. Jungle Stegosaurus's letter

To Steve:

I saw your house in that magnificent jungle biome, mind if I take a look in it? I won't hurt you...-insert evil chuckling here-

From,

The Great Jungle Stegosaurus*

Guest: CaptainSparklez

CS: No no no no no no, this CANNOT be happening... Why is a JUNGLE STEGASAURUS HERE?! Mother of God... T.T

Luna: Hi people! Sorry for not updating for a long time... Too busy working on E:TCOD. I guess Steve must be lonely.

Steve: -sigh-

CS: Hey Luna.

Luna: Ya?

CS: I'm gonna kill you...

Luna:-gulp-

*Jungle stegosaurus, or should I say jungle dramyx (can't spell) is from the Divine RPG mod and that is one of the mods CS is using for his Modded Survival.


End file.
